The Other world
by ragsweas
Summary: Dimension Travel and AU. For as long as they could remember, the wizards and witches have been at war with the Drak Lord. Then appears a new person, who goes by the name of Nemo. Who is he and why does he want to help?
1. Chapter 1

**So...**

 **This is basically a different dimension story. And an AU. Everything will be clear with the course of time, but the story is set in a different dimension where Harry was killed as a baby, Neville became the chosen one and then was killed, leading to the war between the light and dark with two different sects headed by Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The rights belong to J K Rowling and WB studios.**

* * *

"And then, the family of four lived happily ever after." Remus Lupin said softly. His eight-year old son, Teddy Lupin-Tonks, was already snoring lightly. His air was light brown for the day, his eyes grey. Remus smiled and gently going down, kissed him on his head. Teddy shifted lightly.

"Remus."

Remus looked up to see his wife, Dora Tonks, standing at the doorway. Her robe, again, was half torn and covered in blood. Her lips red and her left eye bruised. Throwing one last glance at Teddy, Remus gently stood up and walked out of the room.

Once the door closed behind him, he turned and kissed his wife. It was a tradition-every time one of them came back, the other would kiss them senseless.

"Once they broke apart, their eyes still closed, Remus asked, "Casualties?"

"Kingsley and Waters." Tonks said silently. Remus sighed. Just another funeral to attend. He hoped that this time the Death Eaters wouldn't destroy it.

Tonks opened her eyes and touched the new scar on Remus' face. Remus just smiled.

"Rough full moon?" she asked with a smile.

"James said we ran into some other pack." Remus said. "Honestly, I don't remember."

"You never do." She said, running her hand through his hair.

Not a moment had passed that a stag galloped into their home.

"Order meeting in twenty minutes. Pink need not come." James' voice declared. Remus could not help but sigh. Tonks giggled.

"I'll change and take care of the kids." She said in a whisper. "Luna's asleep?"

"She was tired ages go. Especially after the full moon. It's Teddy who needs a bed time story."

Tonks grinned. Her expression changed immediately, so did her hair-turning to black from her usual pink.

"What?" Remus asked, concerned.

"Teddy." She said. "He has started talking about that Prongslet again."

Remus nodded. "Well, I got to go. We'll discuss it later."

Tonks nodded and with one last kiss, disappeared in the bedroom.

* * *

Sirius casually sipped his butterbeer. He had not gone to the recent mission and was thus very free. He looked around to the dull pub. This wasn't the world he remembered.

It was a happy place, back in the 70s and 80s. Even with You-know-who around, life was easy. And then came the wretched prophecy.

He had gone after his godson-Sirius closed his eyes. It still hurt him to think about the one-year old who never experienced his life.

And then that Dark Lord went underground after marking Longbottom. 14 years they had lived in peace. And it was all shattered as Neville was killed at the end of the Triwizard Tournament.

Now, 10 years later, here he was, in a pub, waiting for his second godson. Of course, he never knew that. Nobody knew about Harry Potter anyone.

"Hey, Sirius."

Sirius looked up to see Ethan Potter grinning at him. The boy was a mixture of his parents, messy red hair with hazel eyes and no glasses. God forbid-if the boy started pranking…

"Hey, Ethan." Sirius smiled. "Ready to tell the secret?"

Ethan nodded. He bent down and very slowly whispered, "The headquarters of the Order of The Phoenix can be found at 12, Grimmauld Place."

Sirius winced. Did Professor Dumbledore had to choose that wretched house?

* * *

"Lily!"

"Stop shouting James!"

James Potter couldn't help but grin. Every single time, Lily would fall for it and get irritated.

As she stormed down the stairs, James just admired his wife. Years had passed, but nothing had changed. Except maybe the wrinkles. She was still the same woman James had fallen in love with, the woman he had married and whom he would never leave.

"Order meeting." James said. Lily groaned as James shrugged.

"What are we going to do with Daisy and Rose?" Lily asked, folding her arms, referring to their twin 13-year old girls.

Lily shook her head and said, "You go and just tell me whatever happened."

"Albus' orders-everyone has to be there except Tonks and Moody who went on the mission. It is something important."

Lily thought for a moment. The girls were big enough, but with that mad man lurking around…

"We can drop off the girls at Remus'." James offered. Lily nodded. That was a good idea.

"Give me two minutes. I'll be down."

* * *

"Honestly, Ronald!"

Ron grinned and kissed Hermione again. He could feel that she was just complaining for the sake of it. There was no real malice.

"'Mione, we hardly get time anymore." He complained.

"That's because we are fighting a war!"

Ron rolled his eyes. Trust in Hermione to be the practical one.

"I think I am allowed to have my fiancée alone for a while." He said. "And we have ten minutes before we are expected downstairs."

"What is your mother comes up?" Hermione asked, slipping her arms around Ron's neck.

"We'll see." He said cheekily.

Hermione smiled and kissed the ginger.

Ron could personally never believe he was with Hermione bloody Granger. Had anyone told him that back in the first year, he would have been repelled from this bookworm. But then Neville, God bless his soul, had saved her and being friends from very young, he had to accompany him.

The second year was traumatic, with the basilisk on loose. They had been able to save Ginny but she was so ashamed that…

They never talked about her again.

The third year passed very well. And then came the tournament that killed Neville.

Ron and Hermione had personally led the student body of Order. Even now, they were in charge of the Army. The Defense Army.

"Ron." Hermione said, pulling away. "Ten minutes over. We should get down."

Groaning, Ron followed as Hermione pulled him downstairs.

* * *

"Peter, my boy. SO glad you could make it." Albus Dumbledore said.

Peter Pettigrew tried to smile. But with the Dark Mark etched on his arm and he himself in an Order meeting, well, it was hard to smile these days.

"Thank you, Professor." He said timidly. "I would not have come had it not been so important. But, there's a chance that the Dark Lord calls for a meeting today so…"

"You can leave early." Dumbledore reassured him.

Peter smiled and nodded.

"If you would excuse me."

And just like that, Peter was alone. He didn't have any friends or well-wishers. He was just the spy, who risked every day of his life so that these people could win the war.

 _Stop being selfish you prick! That's what led to Harry's death!_ Peter reminded himself.

"I refuse to believe that!"

Peter turned to see Sirius, James, Remus and Lily entering the hall, laughing on something. Lily shook her head and said, "Marlene actually did that! Believe me!"

Sirius sighed. "My girlfriend has lost it."

Again the four laughed. Peter felt a small smile creep on his lips.

"On that note," Remus said, moving towards his chair, "When are you proposing her?"

"We are not in that place yet." Sirius said and sat down. James, Lily and Remus exchanged a glance, smiling.

"Don't you have a kid with her?" James asked, smirking.

"That's different," Sirius said. Again the four started laughing.

Peter sighed and turned around. He was once a part of this very group and then he went on to mess everything up. It was a miracle that they didn't kill him in the Order meetings. After fourteen years of hiding, Peter had joined The Dark Lord's circle again. But only a year was enough for him to understand what he had done. Now here he was, working as a spy. It was probably because he was giving them information that nobody killed him.

Peter looked at them. Prongs, Mrs Prongs, Padfoot and Moony. They always saw him but ignored him. Why wouldn't they, after all he had done?

"Will everyone please sit down?"

Peter broke out of his trance and soon, everybody was sitting down.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked around. Almost everyone was there. The Potters, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Moody, Longbottoms, all the Weasleys, except the girl who died in her first year, Hermione, Moody and Minerva.

Tonks needed to rest, Marlene was busy with her family and Kingsley had just died.

"We are here for a very important meeting. But first of all, let us remember our brave friend, Kingsley Shaklebolt, who passed away today."

There was momentary silence, after which everyone looked up to Dumbledore.

"Earlier today, we had a person appearing in our midst. He holds some valuable information and I believe that he is the key to winning this war. However, he has one request-do not ask him any questions."

"How do we know we can believe him?" Frank Longbottom asked.

"I assure you, my boy, we can." Albus said with a nod.

"Are you sure Albus?" Moody asked. Dumbledore nodded.

As no more questions were raised, Albus turned and opened the door.

* * *

Everyone watched in interest as a young man, probably the age of the youngest Weasley, entered the room. He had long hair, unkempt beard and startling green eyes. There were various scars on his face itself, along with many hidden from prying eyes.

This man's mere presence brought a hope among the people.

The man, not really in a mood to be overwhelmed after seeing the faces of the dead people, said, "I know you might not believe me, but I ask you to trust me for a while. I have information."

"What do we call you?" Hermione asked and the man maintained his expressionless face and said, "Nemo."

* * *

 **So please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am grateful for the response. They mean the world to me! Tell me what you think of the chapter!**

 **Mentathial: Find out in this chapter!**

 **JeanandBilius: thanks a lot!**

* * *

"Nemo?" Lily said with a raised eyebrow. "As in Captain Nemo?"

"I had heard you were intelligent," Nemo remarked, "but I had never been able to see it myself."

Lily blushed. James protectively put a hand around his wife and narrowed his gaze upon this mysterious stranger. Was he trying to flirt with her?

"As I said," he said, turning his attention to everyone, "I have information. But I am a bit…knowledgeless on the present situation. How this world is working and such."

"Why, have you been living under a rock?" Sirius said resting his head on his hand.

Nemo narrowed his eyes. "Something like that. First of all, is there a locator curse on his name?"

The mood that the friends were trying to set up was immediately turned into a sour one. People exchanged glances and many nodded. Fred lifted a glass to drink some water.

"Okay." Nemo said, keeping his face expressionless, "So let us call him Mouldywarts."

Immediately, Fred spit out the water and it landed on Bill, who was sitting right across him. Peter's eyes widened as Sirius, Remus and James shared an amused look and began smirking. They liked this guy. George slowly patted his twin on the back and shared a grin with his brother as Bill charmed his clothes clean.

"You think this is a game boy?" Moody bellowed.

Nemo slowly turned to Moody. His eyes were narrowed like a cat and he hissed, "DO not call me a boy. And no, it is not a game. I have learnt that if you want to win, take it in the way you find it comfortable. If we start war planning here, I am pretty sure everyone will feel uneasy."

Moody grunted but said nothing.

The marauders liked this man more by every passing second.

"Anyway," he said, turning to everyone, "We have a moody man to defeat. No offence."

Moody grunted again.

"I think we all know here that he is a madman. And he is obsessed with Immortality. Mr Black, can you please tell us the ways a man can be immortal?"

Sirius was taken aback by the man's words and looked around to check if there were any other Mr Blacks around. There were none, so he cleared his throat.

"Well, there's the philosopher's stone."

"5 points to Gryffindor."

Even Hermione smirked this time along with others.

"Ten drinking Unicorn blood, but it will be a cursed life."

"5 points more."

Dumbledore smiled thoughtfully.

"And then there is…horcrux."

"Take ten points." Nemo said, his face finally losing the mask.

"That man has made a Horcrux?" Sirius asked, terrified. As a pureblood, he knew of such dark objects, but he never thought that anybody would be stupid enough to make one.

"Correction: he made more than one."

Sirius looked horrified. James looked worried at his best friend.

"Um, what is a Horcrux?"

"It is dark magic." Sirius said darkly. "You basically split yourself to…to gain immortality."

"That is horrible!" Lily remarked.

"Yeah?" Sirius chuckled humorlessly. "Try getting to know how it is done."

"We will do that some other time." Nemo offered. "Now, I wish to know. Dumbledore, do we have t prophecy?"

The mood again shifted. But this time it was darker-way darker. Nemo sensed the change and fixed his eyes on the older man.

"I am afraid, my boy." He said.

"And who was the unwilling victim?" Nemo sighed. He was so tired of Mouldywort's nonsense.

"Both of them." Dumbledore said. Names need not be taken. Some of the younger members looked around with interest as they only knew of one. But James tightly held his wife's hand as she sat straight. They had vowed, ages ago, they would never cry.

"I am sorry." Nemo said. "I didn't mean to pry."

"Well, how don't you know this?" Frank Longbottom demanded. The wounds of his son's death were still fresh and he was not in a mood to relive them.

Nemo smiled slightly, almost in a coaxing way.

"Let us say," he said, "I am from a different dimension."

All at once, people began to speak. Hermione, Remus, Lily, Alice and Moody began pointing out flaws in the sentence. Other were socked and exclaiming. Fred and George, however, were different altogether.

"Do we open a shop there?" They asked in unison.

Everyone fell silent and looked at Nemo with hopeful and interested eyes.

"You do." Nemo said. "it was a huge success."

The twins high-fived. It was their dream to open a joke shop that would rival Zonko's. However, because of the war, the dreams never came true.

"Alternate dimension!" Moody huffed. "Boy, you are talking nonsense. Tell me, do you even know what a war is like?"

Albus tried to stop moody, but it was too late. Nemo was red with anger.

He walked up to the old Auror, giving out an Aura of fear. Everyone in the room understood what this man was capable of.

" _Do I know what a war is like?"_ Nemo hissed. "Let me tell you, Moody, that the dimension I am from the war there is horrible! You think you are having a bad time, well, you wouldn't have survived there. In fact, you didn't. None of you did. I have seen every single person in this room die in front of my own eyes. Every. Single. Person. And usually, I was the reason for their death. So here's a tip Mad Eye-think before you do anything."

With that Nemo turned to walk out of the room. But he was stopped by a single word, spoken by none other than Remus who was silent up till then.

"Harry." He said slowly. Nemo stopped. Every single old Order member turned to Remus in awe and every new Order Member turned to him in confusion.

"Your real name." Remus said as if the fog was lifting. "It's Harry, isn't it?"

Nemo turned his head, glancing over his head.

"Always the smartest, weren't you Moony?"

Lily and James' heart stopped. They couldn't believe it. Their son? Or rather, an alternate version of their son?

Sirius' jaw dropped on the floor. Surely, it couldn't be…

"What gave it away?"

"Your eyes." Remus said slowly. Harry turned and everybody gazed into his eyes. But his eyes were fixed on the woman he had taken after.

"I have my mother's eyes." Harry smiled. "And my father's hair. Never get to keep it proper, thanks to the Potter's genes. Nice to meet you all. The name's Harry James Potter, but I still prefer Nemo."

With one last smile, he left the room leaving behind a confused crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

**HarmonyofWords: Thank you! I have tried to improve my grammar in here so I hope this is better. Nemo was something I came up with one go and I am glad you see how that fits. I hope you like this story!**

 **Duke157: I have tried to lower my SPAG errors in this chapter and I have changed the dimension from Universe.  
Thank you for the heads up! Yes, Canon verse is different from both the worlds we will see here. Hermione, Ron, basically everyone died except the characters mentioned at the end of this chapter.  
I am sorry about your laptop! Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter as well!**

 **This is a Christmas update. Hope you like it. Merry Christmas everyone!**

* * *

Harry dropped on the bed, unsure, unaware. Looking around, he could see Grimmauld Place. The house he once owned. Well, not in the world he was now in. In the world that was his. There, he was the master of this house.

Harry closed his eyes. He couldn't believe what was happening. Everything came back to him.

The war. The fights. The deaths.

" _I have seen every single person in this room die in front of my own eyes"_

He wasn't lying. He had seen every single Weasley, ever single help he dared to have, die in front of him.

The war had escalated badly. Killing Voldemort was easy. But what Harry had failed to realize that the Death Eaters remained. And they knew how to fight.

Voldemort was gone, but his minions remained. And with no single power holding them back and guiding them, the war only took a worse turn.

There was a small knock on the door and Harry's eyes snapped open. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes. It felt like hours had passed. Surely, he wouldn't have fallen asleep?

Yawning, Harry stood up and walked up to the door, opening it and looking groggily at none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor," Harry said in a sleepy voice.

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore said. Harry couldn't help but smile. It had been a long time since he had heard Dumbledore say that.

"May I come in?"

Harry immediately opened the door and allowed the older man to enter the room. Looking around, Harry realized he actually fell asleep.

Dumbledore seated himself on the bed as Harry just stood there, awkwardly.

"I am here to apologize for Alastor's words," Dumbledore said. Harry nodded grimly. "The war has made him tough. He doesn't trust anyone easily."

"It is all right professor," Harry said. "I know what it is like to grow up in a war. I understand the old man's feelings."

Dumbledore nodded grimly and looked at Harry with curious eyes. Harry sure noticed it-it was hard not to notice when someone was staring at you continuously.

"Yes, professor?"

"I must say, Harry," Dumbledore said, "when I had asked for a saviour, I did not expect a boy and I surely did not trust you. Now, however, I have complete faith in you."

"I am honoured Professor," Harry said with a smile.

"What will you do after your work is done?"

Harry closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. Once he opened them, there was sadness and happiness all at once in his eyes.

"I will go back to my family."

* * *

"Explain."

James looked at his son. He was standing there, straight and arms crossed, demanding answers. But James had none. How was he suppose to tell Ethan he had a brother who died in infancy?

"Ethan, I..."

"How could you not tell me?" He finally burst out, looking at his parents, his godfather and at Remus with accusation. "I get you did not want to tell Daisy and Rose, they are young, but me! I am older than 18, I am a part of the Order and yet I had no idea I once had a brother!"

"What the hell is going on here?"

Everyone turned to look at Tonks come in, wearing shorts and top and looking at everyone with her eyes narrowed. Her eyes were half closed and her expression that of an angry woman. "Some people are trying to sleep here."

"Did you know I had an older brother?" Ethan asked, looking at Tonks with confusing glances.

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "You have an older brother?"

Ethan looked at the four people in front of him. Remus stood up and walked up to Tonks.

"Dora, go to sleep." He said, gently holding her cheek and kissing her on her head.

"Potters' have another son?" she asked, confused.

"We will talk in the morning." He assured her. Though his voice was gentle, Tonks knew he was almost ordering her. Remus never did that. So nodding numbly, she went away. But not before shooting a suspicious glance at everyone.

Once she was gone, Remus turned to Ethan. "Ethan, the topic of Harry Potter is very sensitive. There is a reason we do not talk about him."

"What can be so bad!" Ethan demanded.

"Something as bad as the story of Wormtail."

Ethan froze at Sirius' answer. He did not know the story of Wormtail, but he knew it was something he should never talk about. The name had first come up when he was young and had found the Marauders' Map. He knew Moony, Padfoot and Prongs. But Wormtail was a big no-no. The first time Ethan had said that name, James had burst into tears, not the comical ones and Lily looked like she was on a murder spree.

Taking a deep breath, Ethan looked at the four most important people in his life. Nodding to himself, Ethan said, "Then maybe it is the time I know Wormtail's story."

"Ethan..." Lily said in a warning tone, but Ethan cut her off.

"Seems like this Harry guy is going to be around. So it is good if I know our family secrets, isn't it?"

* * *

In another universe, three people worriedly searched for their fourth member.

The redhead, more commonly known as Ginny by her friends, looked at the spot where he had disappeared. There were runes there. Ginny had never taken runes but Luna, her friend had and she was working zealously to figure out what they meant.

"So?" the third member and the other man, called Neville, asked Luna.

"It's an ancient Rune," She said, "nothing like what we have seen before."

"Death Eaters?" Ginny asked, almost scared. They had defeated each and every one of those monsters only three months ago. She did not want to fight another battle with them.

"No," Luna said, looking up at her friends, "This is a work of light magic. Someone powerful."

"Harry is not exactly a light wizard anymore," Neville said, looking at Ginny for confirmation.

"No, it isn't Harry." Luna said. "though it is impossible, I think the mark is of Dumbledore."


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM BACK!**

 **Yes, I know. I haven't updated in forever. But if you notice, I am trying to. So, anybody who favourited or alerted this story, thank you so much! And don't forget to leave a review!**

 **So...here we go!**

* * *

Ethan Potter was a collected person. Even if he looked like his father, he had inherited his hair color and his mind from his mother. Never was he taken aback, confused or concerned. And even if he was, he never showed it.

However, the story of Voldemort and Harry Potter left him in tears. He hadn't realized when during the story he had gone in his mother's arms, crying like a baby. He didn't know when he had stopped listening.

How could he? His family had believed Peter Pettigrew to be one of them! And he-he killed his brother.

Ethan, laying in Lily's arms, could only think of a world where her brother might have survived. What would life be like? Happy? Would Harry be the fun older brother, like Bill? Or a stuck up guy like Percy? Would he like Quidditch? Who would he be closer to?

Ethan guessed he would never know.

"I don't, I don't understand!" he finally broke free of his mother's embrace, aiming the question at nobody in particular. Lily was crying freely Sirius did not bother to hide his tears. James looked at Ethan, trying to numb himself. "If Peter Pettigrew is responsible for all this, why is he still in the Order?"

"Blame Dumbledore!" Sniffed Sirius, using his shirt sleeve to wipe away his nose. Had it been any other day, everybody would be laughing At Sirius' display. But not today.

"What?"

James sat up straight, not meeting anyone's eyes. "Dumbledore had one spy back in the First War. You would know him as Severus Snape."

"Professor Snape?" Ethan almost spat out the name. That bloody Potions master had failed him every time and when Voldemort had come back, he had not wasted a second to go back and join him.

"Yes," James sighed, rubbing his eyes from under the glasses, "and once the Second War started, the man showed his real face. We needed another spy. Pettigrew volunteered. And so he became one."

"But how do we know he won't betray us again?" Ethan demanded, looking at everyone for answers.

"We don't," Lily sniffed, looking at her son. "But it is a risk we are willing to take. And if you notice, we don't tell him everything."

Ethan nodded. "That's true."

For some time, Ethan allowed himself to muse about this man. Who was he? He said he preferred Nemo. Was he still a Potter?

"What about this-alternate dimension, world, whatever self?" Ethan finally asked. "What are we going to do about him?"

"We do nothing!" Sirius said, finally getting back on his feet. "He isn't out Harry. Our Harry died. This is just a doppelganger, a twin! Did you all hear him speak out there?"

"Yes, Padfoot!" Remus finally spoke up. "And I could see traces of James and Lily in him. 'Five points to Gryffindor'? Who did that in the middle of a serious discussion?"

James chuckled at an old memory, remembering himself.

"Listen," Remus slowly said, "We can't do anything except this man in our Order. He might not be our Harry, but he is a Harry. All we can do is make sure he helps us finish this war."

Nobody said a word after that. Maybe, what he said was true.

* * *

As a new morning dawned in the wizarding world, so did a newspaper with the headlines showing how two traitors of the Ministry were killed.

The Potters, who would usually argue at the news, were silent, much to the confusion of the two girls of the house.

The Tonks-Lupins were just smiling and trying to pretend it was a normal day. As if Mrs Tonks-Lupin had not seen these two people die in front of her.

The Black-McKinnon household was relatively silent, mostly because the only man in the house, the only joker, was sad and moody.

The Weasleys, however, were busy debating about the newcomer in Grimmauld Place. Their burrow was burnt down years ago and knowing well enough that the person they were talking about was only a few floors above, they continued to debate.

"I doubt this guy," Percy said, banging is fist rather loudly to make his point.

"I like him," Bill said with a smirk, taking the mug from his mother, "he has seen the war but he refuses to succumb to it."

"He is fun!" The twins said together.

"I wonder if he knew Ginny."

Everybody grew silent at Mrs Weasley's thought. They all remembered young Ginerva differently and none of it made the wounds better.

"I do."

All the red heads whipped around to see Harry-no, Nemo-leaning against the doorway, staring at the Weasley Family. His eyes looked nostalgic and sad, as if he was remembering a time similar to one in front of him. He had one of his smiles, the quiet, calm smile.

It was Ron who finally broke the silence. "What was she like?"

Ron always blamed himself for what happened to his sister. If he wasn't suck a brat, maybe...

"She is wonderful," Nemo said, walking to the crowd. "Smart, quick, one of the best seekers I have ever seen."

"No way!" Charlie and the twins said in unison.

"Ickle Ginny played Quidditch?"

"Played?" Nemo barked out a laugh, much like what Sirius had. "God, she is amazing! I was the youngest seeker in the history of Hogwarts and that girl can easily beat me."

Nemo turned to Mrs Weasley. It looked as if he wanted to say a lot of things to the older matriarch of the Weasley family, but instead settled on, "May I have a cup?"

"Of course dear!" Mrs Weasley at once summoned another cup and poured tea to him. "There you go."

"Thank You, Mrs Weasley." Nemo said with a smile, before settling down on a chair, far enough from the Weasley family but close enough to talk.

"You keep saying 'is'" Percy finally said, earning everyone's attention. "Is she alive where you come from?"

Everybody turned to look at Nemo with expectant eyes. Could it be possible that their sister was alive-somewhere?

"I will only answer that question if I am promised that I will not be hexed."

"We promise!" was the general reaction. Nemo put down his cup, smiling gently at the table and ten looking up.

"Ginny's alive where I come from and we are married."

* * *

"Daddy?"

Remus turned to look at his son.

"Yes Teddy?"

"I can feel that Prongslet is here."

Remus sighed. Even before Teddy was told the tale of the Marauders, he had an imaginary friend he called Prongslet. It was an unhealthy obsession, that kept coming and going. Remus knew the importance of an imaginary friend-he had one too. But this was getting out of hand.

Remus was about to tell Teddy off when he realized something. Something clicked. Something just fit. And the only thing he said was-"I know. Let's get you to him."

* * *

"Married?"

Everyone looked at the Molly Weasley. She looked happier than ever at the fact that her daughter was alive and married.

"Yes," Harry sad sheepishly. "You were there. Or at least, my version of Mrs Weasley." He knew telling Mrs Weasley would make her happy. "It was a small affair. There a lot of you. Neville. Luna. Hermione. And Ted-"

"Prongslet?"

Everybody turned around to see Remus standing there with his eight year old son. They watched as Harry slowly stood up, is face full of shock.

"Moonlet?" he whispered.

Within moments, Teddy had freed himself from his father's arms and leaped into Harry's arms. Harry did not show any resistance. In fact, he held on to the boy as if he was going to lose him. His face was full of fear of losing the boy and fatherly compassion.

"I knew you would find me!" Teddy finally aid, breaking apart. "I told you I would be waiting for you!"

"I know!" Harry kneeled down, cupping Teddy's face. "How are you?"

"Brilliant!" Teddy happily said. "My Mom and Dad aren't dead here and I have a younger sister! Is Mimble here? And Ginny? What about Dreamy?"

"Wait, wait!" Harry laughed, patting the younger boy. "No, they are not here with me. They are back where I am from."

Teddy immediately turned serious. "Is the war still going on?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "We ended the war four months ago."

Teddy grinned. "That's good news. Have you met my daddy? Daddy! Come here!"

Everyone watched as Remus walked up to Harry with a calm expression. Harry was looking at both of them , teary eyed.

"This is Prongslet, daddy!" Teddy said excitedly, "He was my Godfather, not Uncle Prongs! He and Ginny took care of me. They really did try to save me but the war was bad."

Remus sighed, extending his hand to Harry. "Nice to meet you again."

Harry stood up, shaking the hand. "Nice to meet you too."

* * *

"So Teddy is a what?"

The Potters, Tonks-Lupins and Black McKinnons were sitting in the Potters' house. Daisy and Rose were up in their room with Luna and Elizabeth, Sirius and Marlene's daughter. Everyone looked at Remus as he explained the situation to them.

"A multi soul." Remus explained. "From what I could gather, from what 'Prongslet' told me, Teddy is in contact with all his other selves. He is all one person. And if given a chance, he could contact all of them at once. So when he talked about Prongslet and James Sirius-he was actually referring to the lives of other selves."

Sirius groaned, "up till now, we had one dimension traveler and now we have two?"

Tonks hit Sirius on his arm. "Don't blame my son! We can use it for our own good!"

"And I have just the idea." Marlene said. As a smug smile spread on her lips, she said, "I have a topic to talk on Today's meeting."


	5. Chapter 5

**Gleefan2009: Thank you! Here' more!**

 **Mentathial: Thanks a lot! Why Ginny is not here...well, you will see that at the end of the chapter. Hope you like this as well.**

 **All those who are waiting for the update of Just in Time, Gimme a few days more. _I_ was sick and my net was gone...so just, it will be updated soon!**

* * *

The news had spread like wildfire that Teddy Tonks Lupin was a 'multi-soul'. People like Dumbledore knew that it was a part of Ancient Magic, one of the many things not even used anymore. Like metamorphmagus, it was a trait not really shown easily. It must have been the Black gene.

Adjusting his spectacles, Dumbledore walked in number 12, Grimmauld Place. Ethan Potter was more than happy to give Dumbledore the address. Though his expression was...quite hard to make out. No doubt, knowing you have an older brother had an impact on him.

As Dumbledore neared the living room, he heard giggling and the sound ofa pure laugh. Dumbledore couldn't help but smile. In the time of a war, such sounds were very hard to come by.

Quietly opening the door, Dumbledore peeked into the room and the view warmed his heart.

On an armchair sat Harry-or as he liked to call himself, Nemo. His face was void of any worry and he wore round spectacles. In that moment, Harry did look like his father, more like ever else.

On his lap sat Teddy Lupin, babbling away and telling the story of one of his adventures animatedly. Harry laughed at all the right times, earning a giggle from the younger boy.

"Will you not come in Professor?"

* * *

Living in a world of war had its pros and cons. There were any cons, obviously. But one of the pros that Harry loved was being aware of your surroundings. Even if in a safe place, harry needed to know what was going on.

So when Teddy was telling him about how Luna, his younger sister here, had fallen down the tree trying to impress Ethan, Harry heard the door open. He immediately stiffened, silently summoning the wand in his hand. But he continued to listen to Teddy.

From the corner of the eyes, he could make the white beard. Harry relaxed slightly at the prospect of Dumbledore being there.

As Teddy, rather animatedly, told him Luna fell down the tree, Harry burst out laughing. God, he had missed this boy!

When teddy began to giggle, Harry decided to address the other man in the room.

"Will you not come in Professor?"

The man was surprised at being caught, but smiling one of his grandfatherly smiles, Dumbledore came in the room. Teddy's eyes widened and he immediately shifted closer to harry, almost burying his head in Harry's chest.

Harry smiled. Teddy would have obviously never seen Dumbledore. With all the things going on, Remus and Tonks must have sure sheltered their children from anything-different.

"I did not mean to intrude on such a lovely moment," Dumbledore said, before turning to look at Teddy. "Hello, Mr Tonks-Lupin."

Teddy mumbled a hello before shifting closer to Harry. Harry noticed another presence at the door, maybe more than one. Deciding to ignore it, Harry playfully swatted Teddy on his arm and looking at the young boy with a frown, said, "Is that how we greet elders?"

Teddy pouted like he did with his father and mother. But Harry knew the young boy's tactics. He had brought him up, after all. So giving him a glaring eye, Harry gestured towards Dumbledore.

Teddy turned with a polite smile and said, "Hello, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled at the exchange and nodded. Harry sat up straight, holding Teddy lest he fell down.

"Please sit down Professor. How may I help you?"

* * *

"He never listens to me!"

Tonks was met by more than three smacks on her head before a number of 'shoo'es was thrown her way. Huffing, she shifted so that she could see the view in the room.

The Marauders and their families had entered the Grimmauld Place with discussing Marlene's idea. But on hearing Harry call on Dumbledore, all of them had rushed to see what was going on.

Of course, they were all surprised at seeing Harry.

With just the glasses on, he looked nothing like the man they all had seen a few days ago. Lily almost choked back a sob as she saw her son. James was no better.

It was Sirius who began crying freely. Of course, being the drama queen he was it wasn't surprising. Thankfully, he wasn't wailing.

When Teddy refused to address Professor Dumbledore, Tonks had her mind to go in the room and deliver the lecture to Teddy, knowing well enough he would make the puppy eyes and she would fall for them. But Harry-Merlin, that boy said one word and it was all done.

All of them were surprised, not having seen the reunion before. Indeed, the two seemed close.

"Nothing Harry," Dumbledore smiled and looked at Teddy. "I just entered the house and heard Mr Tonks-Lupin tell a rather funny tale of his sister. I thought maybe I could lend an ear."

"It wasn't that funny," Teddy mumbled, earning a smile from both men.

Harry turned to Dumbledore, his expression grim in mere seconds. "The Order is meeting tonight as well?"

Teddy promptly closed his ears and Remus smiled. It was a rule in the house for the children to not hear anything about the Order. The less they knew, the better it was.

"Indeed, my boy," Dumbledore said, "These are hard times. We need to gather as much of information as possible."

Harry nodded, taking off his glasses and putting them back in his robe pocket. "I will tell everything in today's meeting. However, I have one query. Is everyone in the meeting trustable?"

The marauders did not need to ponder over the topic to guess whom they were talking about. Dumbledore smiled slightly. "I assure you Harry, everyone can be trusted."

"The last time he was trusted in my world, Professor, I lost my parents, my Godfather was wrongly imprisoned and I didn't see Remus for next twelve years," Harry said, his lips pressing into a thin line. "Forgive me for being so...suspicious, for the lack of words."

"I understand, my boy," Dumbledore nodded gravely, "But Pettigrew has changed. He is guilty."

Harry scoffed. "He was always guilty. The problem was he lacked a backbone."

The Marauders listened in awe. What the hell happened in this Harry's world?

Dumbledore adjusted his spectacles, sighing, "I assure you, my boy, he is checked before every meeting by myself and I take care of everything personally."

Harry nodded, taking Teddy's hands away from his ears. "Where will you go? We have a meeting."

Teddy shrugged. "Above rooms? I can stay with Buckbeak."

Harry groaned. "Seriously? That hippogriff is still here?"

"Desperate times, Harry, Desperate times."

* * *

By the time Marauders reached the kitchen, everyone was already sitting in their places, including Pettigrew. They all sent one glare in his direction, before taking their seats.

George was put on babysitting duty with Teddy. He did not leave without throwing a tantrum. It was fun to watch.

Finally, Dumbledore and Har-Nemo entered the room. Thus the meeting began.

"Alastor?"

Moody grunted as he stood up. "No attacks today. Just the usual sightings in the muggle world."

Albus nodded before turning to Minerva. She shook her head. "The school council refuses to close down the school longer or introduce a check. It doesn't help that some on the council are Death Eaters."

Angry murmurs passed around. They needed to have checks for any young Death Eaters in school.

With nothing else to report, Albus cleared his throat. "Do any of you have a question?"

Marlene immediately nodded. "Yes Professor." She turned to Harry with a gentle smile. "I heard that Teddy had a certain power. Since where you come from, we have won the war, I had an idea. There must be more than one world, now that we are sure there are two. What if in one of these worlds, we won the war early? What if there was no rising? Do you think Teddy can know that?"

As Tonks began to protest, Harry smiled. "He can, yes, but I do not think there's a need for that. You see, every strategy we made in my world, was cleared by teddy first. Yes, there is a world where we won in my Seventh year. Teddy has been telling us whatever he can. I know all that there is to tell and I assure you Tonks, we are not going to involve Teddy in this."

Tonks seemed to calm down by Harry's words, as she nodded numbly before sending a glare in Marlene's directions.

"Are you a werewolf?"

Everybody was caught off by Remus' question. Harry smiled amusedly.

"Are you an occlumus? Because you keep reading my mind."

James' eyes widened dramatically. "You are a werewolf?"

Nemo nodded. "War is always hard. Things happen. So yes, Remus, you do not need to worry. Teddy was always in a pack. The stories that he tells of other worlds, well, from what I have gathered he has always been in packs."

Moody grunted, "Are we going to talk about the real matter or not?"

As Henry smiled and was about to answer, a loud crash was heard upstairs. Everyone immediately whipped out their wands, standing up and going in a combat position.

The first guess was of course Death Eaters and all the eyes trailed to...

"Pettigrew!"

Peter immediately began to rush away from Sirius. "I haven't said a word. You can test me under Veritaserum!"

Sirius growled, "We won't exactly have time for that, will we?"

"It's not Death Eaters," Dumbledore said, looking above, "It is from the room where I performed the ritual to call Harry."

Harry raised his eyes and looked around. Before anybody could even start complaining of throwing ideas, he ran up the stairs.

The Order members were frozen for a second, after which they all broke into a run.

* * *

Harry did not stop until he was on the top most floor and into the room where the markings were still there from the ritual. The only thing out of place-well, it was the three figures in the dark.

He immediately whipped out his wand, pointing it at the three figures in the dark as they did the same. Harry had a brief idea who these people were. He heard the Order come in behind me, in front Dumbledore, followed by James, Sirius, Lily, Molly, Alice and Frank Longbottom with everyone else behind.

Harry slowly took a step forward and so did the three figures. He could make out the blonde hair in the dark, but he refused to get his hopes up.

* * *

Sirius watched in confusion as Harry moved towards the three figures. Was this boy out of his mind?

"Albus Dumbledore," he said. Sirius looked at James, who shrugged.

"Gellert Grindelwald," came the answer of a man. That voice-Sirius knew it. He just couldn't place how...

There was a sharp gasp from Alice, but before he could ponder over it, a female voice, eerily similar to molly Weasley's said, "Lily Evans."

Harry gulped as he said "Severus Snape."

For Sirius, every passing moment was getting more and more bizarre. The four wands immediately fell to their sides. Sirius refused to budge as a young woman, not more than Ethan in age, with shoulder length red Weasley hair with blonde tips came into the view.

Everyone gasped now. She looked...a lot like a Weasley. Could it be...

Before Sirius could ponder over the question, a punch landed on Harry's face. As he stumbled back, grunting ever so slightly, the girl spoke up.

"Disappear like that once again Potter, and I promise you that Bellatrix' Crucio will seem like a bloody paradise."

Harry quickly waved his wand, fixing his nose, before grinning at the girl. "Nice to see you too Ginny."

* * *

 **So...what do you think? Please review!**

 **Next update: 30** **th** **April**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoops, what is this, an update?**

 **I am seriously very sorry. I haven't been able to write in the longest time. Hopefully, this will be better. I promise nothing, but I am trying.**

* * *

Ginerva Weasley, otherwise known as Ginny, stared at Harry with utmost anger.

"What exactly were you thinking?" she shouted, ignoring the people around her. The world could wait, " Disappearing like that?"

"In my defence," Harry said, "It was Dumbledore."

"Dumble-what?" came the voice of Neville Longbottom. He stepped in front, staring at Harry. His gaze fell on the crowd behind him. It was shock enough for the man to shudder and fall back, only to be held by Luna Lovegood.

Ginny looked around, as her eyes widened and she stared at everyone. The whole Weasley clan, everyone she had known to die, was standing in front of her, their wands pointed at her.

"Ginny?"

The woman shuddered at the sound of his mother's voice. But she had seen her die! How could she possibly be alive?

"What kind of a sick joke is this?" Neville looked at Harry, his eyes burning.

"I personally blame Dumbledore!"

The older man was taken aback at being pointed. "I beg your pardon my boy, but I was merely trying to save my own world. I did not know that you had a family back home that would be desperate to find you."

Harry snorted, not acknowledging Dumbledore with any reply. Ginny was glaring at every single member of her dead family and they were missing a twin, it seemed. Neville looked at who seemed like his dead parents. Luna was the only sane one out of all of them.

"This is Grimmauld place, isn't it? Why don't we sit comfortably and talk?"

* * *

Once in the light, the situation did not become any better. Molly Weasley was dying to touch her daughter and sit and talk with her and Alice Longbottom looked ready to wrap her son in a tight embrace, but people from the other dimension continued to look suspicious and wary of everyone. Even Nemo seemed a bit more reserved now that his friends were there. Luna was still the only smiling person in the room.

"You look alive, Professor Dumbledore. It's a nice change from the last time that we saw you dead in your coffin."

Sirius' eyes widened as e stared at the girl and then at Dumbledore. Albus himself looked a bit pale, but smiled nonetheless and nodded. "Thank you, Ms Lovegood. You look very well, as well."

Luna smiled, looking at everyone with her abnormally large eyes. "So this is the Order of the Phoenix. I always wondered what you did in your meetings. Oh hello Hermione, Ron. Have the two of you confessed your love for each other yet or are the wrakspurts still meddling with your brains?"

Both Ron and Hermione turned an alarming shade of red as people snickered around them. Neville was barely suppressing a smile before he turned to Dumbledore. "So, what exactly is going on?"

Dumbledore gravely looked at the young man in front of him. "Our world has been at war for years. We have been losing constantly. We had to move to the last resort and that was calling another world's saviour."

"What a load of bullshit!" Ginny stood up, glaring at Dumbledore. "Ask for help from other wizarding communities! We were losing the war till six months ago and yet here we are, victorious!"

Sirius snorted. "Look around, woman! See the number of people left in this room? That is all that is left. Most of us are old, not really in a condition to keep fighting anymore."

Ginny snorted. "Look here, Sirius Black. See the four of us? That is all that has been left for three years. Trust me, we were at much less advantage than you are right now."

"Ginny," Harry put his hands on her shoulder. She looked back and the two silently communicated as the reality dawned on all of them. Just the four of them against Voldemort and they won?

Ginny suddenly sat down, shaking her head. Harry turned to Neville who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You were the Chosen one in this universe. Died in the fourth year."

Neville snorted at that. "Yeah well, I wasn't exactly the bravest person out there in the fourth year, not with Crouch around."

"Don't you dare!" Hermione stood up, red faced. "Our Neville was one of the bravest people ever. He faced Voldemort thrice while at Hogwarts and managed to go against him."

Neville snorted. "You clearly haven't met Harry, have you?"

"Nope!" Harry shook his head. "Halloween, '81."

Neville grimaced at that. "That sucks."

"Wait!" Frank Longbottom put up his hand and everybody turned to him. "What exactly is going on over here? You...you look like our son but, you aren't?"

Neville gulped, looking at his father talk. "It's nice to see you talking."

Frank and Alice shared a worried glance. What was that supposed to mean?

Neville stood up, taking over the meeting. "When Harry disappeared, we thought it was some cheap Death Eater trick. But Luna figured out that the runes that were left behind were made by...Dumbledore. We activated the portal from our side and here we are."

"You honestly don't expect me to fight again, do you?" Ginny said, looking at Dumbledore. "I am freaking three months pregnant and this idiot isn't even allowing me to accompany him on full moons."

As soon as the word pregnant left Ginny's mouth, there was an uproar. Molly was happily clapping her hands, excited at the prospect of having a baby in the house. The Weasley brothers were looking at Harry as if they were ready to kill him. Hermione had to physically restrain Ron from killing Harry. James and Sirius began complaining how they were far too young to be grandparents and Moody began to grumble under his breath.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped talking at once. Harry looked at the group and said, "Yes, my wife is pregnant and we were hoping for a nice vacation after defeating Mouldyworts in our world. But we are here now and this, should not affect you. No, Ginny, you aren't going to accompany me in my transformations, we have had this discussion. Everyone else, it has been crazy enough today. I wanted to start on the planning on how to defeat the Dark Lord, but that isn't happening anytime soon, it seems. Pettigrew, if you open your damn mouth in front of your master about any of this, I swear to Merlin nobody will able to stop me from tearing you limb to limb."

Peter's squeak was the only confirmation that Harry got as he waved his wand and bound him with an invisible thread. "There. An unbreakable vow."

"Harry, my boy, there is no need..."

"With all due respect Professor," Harry turned to Dumbledore, his eyes blazing, "This has become extremely personal now. So I will kindly ask you to stay out of this."

Albus knew an order when he heard it and thus, nodding, stepped back. Harry turned to everyone else. "Shall we discuss the ways to defeat that idiotic man the next meeting?"

"But the next meeting won't be until after Full Moon," Remus began worryingly, "And the Full Moon is a week away. Surely, we must work fast..."

"You have waited this long to defeat him," Neville interjected, "I say you can wait a few weeks more. Anyways, it would be better if that man is at ease when we begin our mission. Harry, is there a place we can rest? The journey was exhausting?"

"Yeah, my room upstairs. Come on, I will show you. I also would like you guys to meet someone"

Just like that the four dimension Travelers were gone, leaving behind a confused group of adults.

"Albus," Moody grunted. "The boy is lagging. Are you sure?"

"I am, Alastor," Dumbledore nodded gravely. "He has asked us to remain low and we shall. I believe the meeting is adjourned. We should all go back to our homes now."


End file.
